77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Theories
Popular Theories *Alchemy *Book of Revelations Theory *Morse Code Theory *Multiple Speakers Theory *Nirvana CD Theory *Obama Executive Order Theory *September 24th Theory *Storyteller Theory *The Battlestar Galactica Theory *The Jonestown Connection Theory *The Project Blackstar Connection Theory *The xx *Theory with the Fall Premiere Shows starting on 9/24 *Thomas Bender Theory *World Population Reduction Theory Less Developed Theories Automated_Dialogue_Creation_Theory Google owns youtube, the videos could be automagically created (maybe depending on the most popular search results) by feeding words into google text to speech. (This seems most unlikely; I doubt the search results would form coherent sentences) Book Release Theory He is going to release a book with all his pronunciations on September 24. If not a book about his pronunciations, maybe a sci fi novel of some sort. Maybe this entire is thing is just some twisted way of viral marketing- and it would sorta make sense. : A book usually takes a long time to write, and this guy's been posting videos since 2010. There is a plot line, characters, setting, etc. Also, if he's making money of the YouTube ad revenue, maybe that money's going towards funding the book / the publishers. : The only problem with this is that this is A LOT of hype for just a novel. But hey, if this is a book, I'd probably read it. Brainwashed Speaker Theory He might have been under surveillance by the military and might have possibly been under some sort of technique in which he is brainwashed by making youtube videos in a room where he’s probably monitored. The military has probably stopped reviewing his videos recently (Thus they still are titled “How to pronounce 77”) so he’s been able to speak within the videos to his audience. Rather than what he’s been doing originally which was leaving cryptic messages. Conspiracy Theorists Conspiracy Theory Authorities want to keep conspiracy theorists occupied with a little puzzle. It could have been in the wings for years and they just decided to use it now by initiating a countdown. : Proof? Where is this coming from? Hacked Account Theory Is it possible that someone hacked into the Pronunciation Book channel and is messing with everyone? If thats so his voice certainly sounds like the former. Number Station Theory Another theory that had been discussed on 4chan as well as reddit, was that the entire channel was some sort of number station, with someone telling the story as if he is progressing through a mission. Sept. 24th could be some sort of key/trigger date, but that still needs to be discussed. Prank Theory One of my favorite theories so far from one of the videos’ comments, just because of the simplicity: 21:40 sepillo 23 hours ago: He is just giving﻿ an example of how to use the number in a sentence. is that so hard to understand? everyone's getting trolled. : Might not have really started out as a prank but gradually the guy got more and more bored. Resistance Movement Communica Theory Resistance movement were using it to communicate with each other but now they want to draw the general public to the channel for some reason so they initiate a countdown. Colours could be reference to PRISM, love triangle could mean CIA triad. Description of a man’s arm being torn off could be something seen in a CIA operation. Some people think it’s military. : If the channel was being used for codes it would be done by somebody who knew there was no secure way of communicating on the internet so the best place to hide a conversation was in plain sight. Maybe the countdown was pre-recorded and has been set-off automatically? Schizophrenia Theory *Guy making the videos was going nuts (Schizophrenia?) or decided to have some FUN. Good fun. *I've heard a theory that on September 24th the word will be “gullible”. Would be the single greatest troll of all time. Terrorist Plot Theory Countdown to some kind of screwed up shit they have planned. They make all sorts of plans which can span really long periods of time. Ecuadorian Connection Theory 9/24/2010: Ecuadorian Crisis. Policemen leaving their work places to get on a strike because Correa wasn’t fair on their taxes. alive and EA Sports (Ecuadorian Army?) pronounced on 9/30/2010 after 2.5 week hiatus led up to by a countdown from Aa to Zz on Sept 12 (no posting on 9/24/2010) During theEcuadorian Coup of 2000, a General Carlos Mendoza (The name Mendoza is referencedhere,here, andhere) was the key figure who hijacked the coup last minute, and put in the Vice President. There is little to be found about him via cursory googling after the 2000 coup. The Long Con Theory Someone who wants to get a lot of YouTube revenue The Mind Uploading Theory There is the theory that PB is some sort of computer uploaded memory of a person (based on the mention of “conciousnes-system” and taking his “physical body for granted”) and that maybe Nicole is one too. Based on this and the fact that there is also the mention of “A temple of finance two thousand feet above the mega-city” (http://www.youtube.com/watdh?v=bna-UHXI2ww) and how “They each have a Sausage McMuffin around the corner. . .” (http://www.youtube.com/watdh?v=wiublsmNSVg), perhaps if he is a computer he is stationed in NYC near the World Trade Center (There’s a McDonald’s right “around the corner”). Maybe he’s trying to give us his location. And maybe all the Jungle stories are just part of his “. . . uneasy jungle dreams.”(http://www.youtube.com/watdh?v=8YYDuOiq4Xk) Memories from a past life perhaps. Or just programming. Anyone live around that area? Maybe keep an eye out for Bender? Theory: Lost Theory: 77 Days is about the show Lost. Lost ended on May 23rd 2010, very close to the date Pronunciation Book began giving clues, 1183 days ago. It also has many Lost-ish refrences (Soon to be posted) William Gibson Theory It reminds me of this pattern recognition by William Gibson. : "The characters debate whether the anonymous clips are part of a complete narrative or a work in progress, and when or where they were shot. This enigmatic nature of the footage is said to metaphorically represent the nature of the confusing and uncertain post-9/11 future.[14] The author Dennis Danvers has remarked that the footage being edited down to a single frame is like the world compressed into a single novel.[15] The footage, released freely to a global audience with a lack of time or place indicators, has also been contrasted to Pattern Recognition written under contract for a large corporation and which uses liminal name-dropping that definitely sets it in London, Tokyo, and Moscow in 2002." Environmental Awareness The IPCC's 5th assessment report will be released when the countdown ends. Could the whole thing be done by an environmental group promoting climate change awareness? It sounds silly, but go look at 36 again. Let's talk about systems. Viral Marketing Campaigns Howcast Possibly a marketing campaign by Howcast. On July 11th, a series for “ How to Say [... in Korean] ” has started. However, a series for Spanish has already been done in 2011. Seems kind of unlikely. I don’t know if war, and missions, and out of body experiences is how I would sell a how-to video series. Destiny Viral marketing campaign for Bungie’s new game DESTINY. Bungie has a history of being bat-shit crazy about the number 7. DESTINY has seven letters, it’s got aliens, robots, AIs, war, missions, small groups, etc., etc. And they have a history with ARGs. Machete Kills This is viral marketing for Machete Kills. Think about it, there’s Guac, tacos, South America, a conspiracy, someone in jail...just sayin’. Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am leaning towards the S.H.I.E.L.D release, only because it too is on the 24th of September. That’s my only proof, though. Except S.H.I.E.L.D. is out in the public, I’m not sure it requires a 3 year old Meme to draw attention to it. One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest New ‘One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest’ film or show, mentioning Chief. Official PB Video Game It’s a story line to a new game coming out. Since we know PB knows a lot about gaming, it could be a possibility (If it is a game, my guess is a new Halo game due to constant mentions of Chief.) I highly doubt that this can be related to a game. _I really hope it isn’t related to a game..._ If it is related to a game, my money would be on something big budget, like Blizzard’s unannounced MMO...Blizzcon is two weeks after the countdown ends. Tom Clancy Division Game Theory If this is to be released as an ARG that comes with the release of the Clancy Division game, the plot is supposedly centered around a plague released on Black Friday that completely tears the country about in five days. It could be plausible the team managed to avoid everything by being in France (? Merlot and Bordeaux words), hitched a ride back to some banana republic, and this is the jungle bonus pack, the Mexican slum bonus pack, the escape from France bonus pack, etc. : Do this more! Someone may find something about some game - that’s one correct approach! Siri's Love Interest Maybe it's apple introducing the new male voice companion to Siri and going old school viral marketing as Job's final bow out to the world with intro of IOS 7 and new iphone lines. Movie Blockbuster Theory He is going to announce the next big blockbuster : if some shitty movie is all this boils down to, imma have to stab a bitch Humourous Theories Syramids Syramid Retarded Thoery Order of the Nine Angels(11/10 would watch) This is an ARG involving the adventures of the Chief, the protagonist, Jackie the war profiteer, Glyph, and Mendoza. It begins with a mysterious invitation to a foreign nation and instead of RSVPing, they pose as stewards. Despite the mishandling of the Merlot, the minister doesn’t notice anything. He doodled a ouroboros on a napkin. Later they find the world flipped upside down for some reason and wind up in the jungles of a foreign country. A civilian woman is with them and wearing designer clothing. Despite being out-manned and out-armed and in unfamiliar territory, they successful repel the opposition and trek toward the United States, the home of the Chief (his eggplant garden is in LA) and the protagonist, whom I believe is the Englishman Brian (his doctor is in LA as well as a couple of wistful mentions). Also, I believe they go to Tlaxcala, east of Mexico City FROM the jungle on their way back to the US. The districts mentioned are the federal districts of Mexico - Americans call them “estados” or states. The district from the video is in a different district than Mexico City. Franco is a bad guy. Trivia * Speculation * References Category:Theories